gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Quarterback
|Nächste= }} Der Quarterback ist die dritte Episode der fünften Staffel von Glee. Wegen Finns plötzlichen Todes kommen alte Freunde zurück an die McKinley, um gemeinsam um ihn zu trauern. Während Puck Rat bei Coach Beiste sucht, versuchen Will und Emma, den Kindern beizustehen. Handlung Am Anfang der Epithumb|left|200px|Seasons of lovesode singen die New Directions und einige ehemalige Mitglieder (Kurt, Mike, Puck, Mercedes und Santana) Seasons of Love. Sie tragen schwarz und am Ende der Performance wird ein Bild von Finn an die Wand der Aula projiziert. Danach hört man einen Voiceover von Kurt in New York. Er sagt, dass er den Anzug, den er an der Beerdigung getragen hat, nicht einmal ansehen kann. Er erzählt, dass zurück nach Lima geht, da Will etwas organisiert hat, um Finn zu gedenken. Er meint, dass er sich nicht daran erinnern will, wie Finn gestorben ist, sondern wie er gelebt hat. Dann sieht man Will, Emma und Shannon darüber reden, wie die Schule und sie selbst mit Finns Tod umgegangen sind. Emma sagt, sie habe es so eingerichtet, dass jeder zu ihr kommen und über seinen Kummer mit ihr sprechen kann, doch dass niemand kam. Sue kommt dazu und sagt zwischen Beleidigungen, dass sie an der Stelle, wo sie Finn und Quinn das erste Mal zusammen sahthumb|200px|Mercedes singt I'll Stand By You um Finn zu gedenken, einen Baum gepflanzt hat. Im Chorraum sagt Will später, er wolle eine Gedenkveranstaltung nur für den Glee Club, währen dessen sie Lieder singen sollten, die sie an Finn erinnern und dass sie damit am nächsten Tag anfangen könnten, doch Mercedes sagt, dass sie nicht mehr so lange warten kann und singt I'll Stand By You, da sie weiß, dass Finn den Song zu Quinns Ultraschallbild gesungen hat. Dann sieht man Sue und Kurt in Sues Büro, wo sie Kurt berichtet, dass der Baum, den sie gepflanzt hat, gestohlen wurde und verlangt von ihm 20$. Man sieht, wie Puck den Baum in der Nacht gestohlen hat, weil er ihm zu klein war. thumb|left|200px|Burt und Kurt trösten CaroleDanach sind Kurt, Burt und Carole zu Hause und sehen Finns Sachen durch. Sie wollen sehen, was sie behalten und sie weggeben werden. Sie sprechen viel über sein Leben. Kurt will den Football behalten, mit dem sie ihr erstes Spiel gewonnen haben und macht mit den Händen Bewegungen wie bei Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It), als sie in Kinder der Lüge damit das Spiel gewonnen haben. Burt entscheidet eine Lampe zu behalten, die aus der Zeit stammt, als Kurt sein und Finns Zimmer in Viel Theater! umgestalten wollte und Burt Finn zurechtgewiesen hat, als dieser die Lampe schwuchtelig nannte. Burt bereut, dass er Finn nicht öfters umarmt hat. Kurt will Finns Football-Jacke behalten, da sie ihn daran erinnert, wie Finn wie Superman durch die Flure ging. Dann sagt Carole, wie schwer es für sie ist, jeden Tag wieder aufzustehen und weiterzuatmen und weiterhin Mutter zu sein, ohne ein Kind zu haben. Als Kurt vor der Schule auf Puck trifft bittet Puck ihn um Finns Football-Jacke, da er nichts von Finn habe, doch Kurt gibt die Jacke nicht her. Dann performen Artie und Sam Fire And Rain. Santana geht während des Lieds und gehthumb|200px|Fire And Raint zu Finns Gedenkstätte im Flur. Dort begegnet sie Bree und anderen Cheerios, die die Kerzen ausblasen. Santana sagt, sie sollen es lassen, doch sie sagen, Sue hätte sie dazu angewiesen. Santana bittet Figgins um Hilfe, doch er sagt, als Hausmeister könne er nichts dagegen machen. Also geht Santana in Sues Büro. Die beiden streiten und schließlich schubst Santana Sue. Dann geht Tina zu Emma und sagt, sie sei mit ihrem Aussehen nicht zufrieden. Emma ist überrascht, da sie angenommen hatte, Tina würde kommen, um mit ihr über Finn zu sprechen. Danach kommt Will herein und Emma meint, er lasse seine Trauer nicht richtig zu, weil er für die Kids stark bleiben wolle. Danach spricht Puck mit Coach Beiste. Er sagt, er fühle sich, als habe er seinen Weg verloren, jetzt da Finn ihm nicht mehr den richtigen Weg weisen könne. Shannon sagt, das einzige, was sie noch hätten sei Fins Stimme in ihren Köpfen und dass sie ihren Weg ab sofort allein finden müssten. Als nächstes performt Santana If I Die Young, bricht aber ab, als sie vor lauter Weinen nicht mehr singen kann.thumb|left|200px|If I Die Young Sie entkommt dem Trost durch die New Directions, indem sie hysterisch den Chorraum verlässt und in die Aula rennt. Kurt kommt ihr nach und spricht mit ihr. Sie sagt, dass sie jeden überraschen wollte, indem sie nette Dinge über Finn sagt, dass sie sich aber geschämt hat. Kurt sagt, dass sie es ihm sagen könnte und schließlich willigt sie ein. Sie liest ihm ein paar Anekdoten über Finn vor, die sie aufgeschrieben hat und bittet dann Kurt zu gehen, thumb|200px|Die New Directions an Finns Spindwas er auch tut. Er gibt ihr jedoch noch Finns Football-Jacke. Dann sieht man viele New Directions zusammen an Finns Schließfach stehen. Sie legen rote Trommelstöcke davor nieder. Kitty meint, es sie billig, doch Kurt und Rachel tauchen auf und Rachel sagt, es sei perfekt. Puck performt No Surrender. Nach dem Song stürmt Santana in den Raum und wirft ihm vor, ihr Finns Jacke gestohlen zu haben, als sie engeschlafen sei. Puck streitet ab, es getan zu haben und Will beendet den Streit. Kurt sagt zu Puck, er solle Santana die Jacke zurückgeben, da sie nun ihr gehöre. Santana geht zu Sue, um sich zu entschuldigen, doch Sue sagt, dass alles richtig sei, was Santana gesagt habe. Sie sagt, sie fühle sich schrecklich, da Finn in dem Glauben gestorben sei, sie hasse ihn. Sie erzählt, dass sie wusste, dass Finn ein guter Lehrer werden würde und sich darauf gefreut habe, die nächsten 30 Jahre mit ihm zu unterrichten. Nun fühle sie sich leer. Dann sieht Will, wie Santana Poster aufhängt, auf denen sie 10 000$ Finderlohn für Finns Jacke verspricht. Sie sagt, es sei ein Köder, damit sie denjenigen, der de Jacke gestohlen hat zusammenschlagen könne. Dann sagt sie, sie werde so schnell nicht zurück kommen, da Lima sie nur an alles erinnere, was sie verloren hat. Die beiden umarmen sich. thumb|left|Der Baumstamm Puck und Beiste reden, nachdem Puck Finns Baum wieder gepflanzt hat. Sie sprechen darüber, dass in vielen Jahren niemand mehr wissen wird, für wen der Baum war. Puck erzählt, dass er zur Air Force gehen wird und klagt darüber, dass Finn ihm nicht mehr sagen kann, was er tun sollte. Beiste wünscht ihm alles Gute und er fäht auf seinem Motthumberrad weg. Dann sieht man, dass Puck "The Quarterback" in die Rinde des Baums geschnitzt hat. Rachel singt Make You Feel My Love. Währenddessen weinen viele der New Directions und auch Rachel weint. Sie erzählt den anderen, dass Finn sie alle geliebt habe. thumb|left|150px|Finns GedenktafelDann sind Rachel und Will allein im Chorraum und Rachel zeigt ihm eine Gedenktafel - ähnlich der vo Lillian Adler, die sie gemacht hat. Darauf sieht man ein Foto von Finn, seine Lebensdaten und das Zitat "The show must go...all over the place...or something" (dt.: "Die Show muss alles überdauern oder so was") aus Nacht der Vernachlässigten. Sie lachen beide darüber. Rachel erzählt, wie sie ihr Leben mit Finn geplant habe: Sie würde es am Broadway schaffen und dann an die McKinley zurückkehren, wo er unterrichten würde und sagen: "Ich bin zu Hause." und dann würden sie bis in alle Ethumb|194pxwigkeit glücklich zusammen leben. Will kommt nach Hause und nimmt Finns Jacke aus seiner Tasche und fängt an, hemmungslos zu weinen. Emma kommt nach Hause und nimmt ihn in den Arm. Am Ende werden Cory Monteiths Name und seine Lebensdaten (1982 - 2013) eingeblendet. Verwendete Musik *'Seasons of Love' aus Rent, gesungen von Absolventen und New Directions *'I'll Stand By You' von The Pretenders, gesungen von Mercedes Jones mit New Directions *'Fire And Rain' von James Taylor, gesungen von Artie Abrams und Sam Evans mit New Directions *'If I Die Young' von The Band Perry, gesungen von Santana Lopez mit New Directions *'No Surrender' von Bruce Springsteen, gesungen von Noah Puckerman *'Make You Feel My Love' von Adele, gesungen von Rachel Berry Gast- und Nebendarsteller *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones *'Romy Rosemont' als Carole Hudson *'Mark Salling' als Noah Puckerman *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Iqbal Theba' als Figgins *'Erinn Westbrook' als Bree *'Pamela Chan' als Dottie Kazatori * Chelsea als Jordan Stern Trivia *Die Episode wurde von 7.4 Millionen Menschen in den USA gesehen und ist somit die mit den meisten Zuschauern der fünften Staffel. *thumbDie Introkarte wurde von einem Fan gemacht und zeigt Finns Silhouette aus Don't Stop Believin'. *Der Titel The Quarterback weist auf Finns Position im Football Team hin. *Als Kurt sich auf den Weg nach Lima macht, macht er kurz auf die Tatsache aufmerksam, dass die Zuschauer nie erfahren werden, wie Finn gestorben ist: "Wen kümmert es? Ein Moment in seinem ganzem Leben. Ich kümmere mich mehr darum, wie er lebte". *Die Nachricht an Finns Spind: "Finn - You are our star that left too soon. But we will always look up to find you. (Finn - Du bist unser Star, der zu früh gegangen ist. Aber wir werden immer aufsehen, um dich zu finden) <3 Zach & Brooke" wurde von Zach Woodlee und Brooke Lipton, den Choreographen der Serie, geschrieben. *Das ist die vierte Episode, die von allen drei Schöpfern geschrieben wurde. Die anderen sind Ouvertüre, Jenseits von Gut und Sue, Verlierer wie Ich, 2009 und Träume werden wahr. *Alle Einnahmen, die durch den Verkauf der Musik in dieser Epsiode eingenommen wurden, wurden an Corys Lieblingswohltätigkeitsprojekt gespendet: Project Limelight. *Nahezu jede Szene in dieser Episode wurde sofort genommen und musste nicht nach gedreht werden, da die Autoren und Crewmitglieder so eine schwere Zeit hatten, sie zu drehen. Quelle. *Finns Zitat auf seiner Gedenktafel, "Die Show muss alles überdauern...oder so was", aus Nacht der Vernachlässigten ist falsch, da er im Original "The show's gotta go all over the place, or something" und nicht "The show must go...all over the place... or something" sagte. *Es ist das dritte Mal, dass am Ende der Episode nicht Time For Some Girl Talk spielt. Das erste Mal war in Ouvertüre, das zweite Mal in Letzte Chancen mit Schuss. **In Italien, Australien und den Philippinen lief es jeodch, ebenso in den iTunes und Netflix Versionen. *Zum ersten Mal seit Zukunft voraus singen Rachel und Puck vor den New Directions. *In der Szene, in der Burt, Carole und Kurt Finns Zimmer ausräumen, ist ein Foto von ihm und Rachel zu sehen, welches aus Das Purple-Piano Project stammt. *Rachels Plan, dass Finn Lehrer ist und sie ein Star und an die McKinley zurückkehrt, "Ich bin zu Hause" sagend, sollte das Ende der Serie sein. **Zufällig wird Rachel in Loser Like Me mit Kurt Co-Direktor der New Directions. *Einige Szenen wurden herausgeschnitten, waren aber in der Vorschau zu sehen: **Eine, in der die Cheerios und das Football Team einen leeren Flur entlang laufen und Finn gedenken. Quelle **Eine, in der die New Directions den Flur entlang laufen, jemand einen Football an Finns Spind legt, Blaine ein Paar Drumsticks hinlegt und zu Finns Spind aufsieht. Quelle **Eine, in der Rachel an Wills Schulter weint, nachdem sie Finns Gedenktafel aufgehängt hat. Quelle **Eine Szene von Puck und der Rekrutierung, in der sich einige "nerdige" Leute mit den Anwerbern anmelden. Fehler *Als Santana an Finns Spind geht, sind ihre Nägel unlackiert. Wenn sie aber in Sues Büro ist, sind sie schwarz lackiert. *Wenn Kurt sich Santana auf der Bühne nähert, ändert sich das gefaltete Stück Papier ein paar Mal zwischen den Aufnahmen von glatt zu geknickt. Das ist dahingehend sinnvoll, da man es wieder hätte falten müssen, wenn sie die Szene erneut gedreht hätten. *Als Santana Sue in ihrem Büro anschreit, trägt sie keine Ohrringe. Doch als sie im Chorraum singt, trägt sie welche. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S5